


A brother's duty

by Schangia



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Nightray brothers, PHWeek2020, also i'm re-reading the manga right now and retrace 61 made me cry so bad, i'd like to think that they did have cute moments like this back when they were younger, listen these three make me soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schangia/pseuds/Schangia
Summary: Elliot is on a mission to make Gilbert and Vincent play with him, but it turns out different from what he expected.Pandora Hearts Week 2020, Day 5, prompt: dancing
Relationships: Elliot Nightray & Gilbert Nightray, Elliot Nightray & Gilbert Nightray & Vincent Nightray, Elliot Nightray & Vincent Nightray, Gilbert Nightray & Vincent Nightray
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	A brother's duty

**Author's Note:**

> This was my favourite from the prompts we chose to have, so of course I had to write something ;;

Elliot was done with his sword lessons for today, so he was free to roam the Nightray mansion as he pleased. Of course he still had to make sure not to disturb his older brothers; they would play with him if he wanted to (he knew that from experience), that's why Elliot exercised restraint and didn't ask them.

He's on a mission anyway, currently tailing his two adoptive brothers as they make their way through the halls, quietly talking to each other from time to time. Elliot thinks it's odd how lightly they tread, as if they're consciously trying not to make a sound or draw attention to themselves. Maybe they're hiding something? They could be on a mission as well, just like Elliot.

Then he remembers how often his older brothers mention that they didn't like the two, hated them even; everyone said it all the time, the servants too, they were whispering about their disdain whenever they thought nobody would notice. Throwing spiteful looks around, snickering and snarling, despite being aware of the fact that Gilbert and Vincent could hear them.

It makes Elliot sad whenever he thinks about it, because he doesn't quite understand why they weren't welcome. Sure, they weren't related by blood, but in his eyes that didn't suffice as reason. After all, why would you choose to adopt children when you weren't willing to love them the same way you loved your own blood?

That's why he's spending his time trying to spy on them, hiding behind pillars and cabinets every time Vincent decides to glance back at him. He can't possibly have noticed him though; even Ernest never does.

But Vincent is far more perceptive than Elliot has anticipated. He almost misses the moment Vincent takes a look over his shoulder again. Holding his breath, Elliot presses himself against the cold wall, making himself as small as possible while feeling each dent and crack of the wall with his back.

It's silent for a few heartbeats, until—

“We know you're there, Elliot. You can come out.”

A shudder runs through his whole body. He's upset at failing part of his mission, but Elliot is determined to not let that get him down, so he puffs out his chest and walks out from his hiding place. He hopes to exude the same dignity his older brothers carry themselves with, but he's not sure whether he succeeds.

“How did you notice me?” he asks, making an effort to keep his voice even.

“How couldn't we? You were so obvious.”

Even though Vincent seems to have noticed him hallways ago, judging from Gilbert's confused expression, he has at least managed to fool one of them. It's a small victory, but Elliot is secretly delighted anyway.

“Why are you following us?” Gilbert asks.

Elliot can't think of a lie fast enough, so the only option left is to tell the truth, even if it's embarrassing. He could also remain silent and run away, but that would defeat the purpose of his mission and would be even more embarrassing on top of that.

Swallowing his pride, Elliot curls his hand into fists. His voice comes out louder than intended.

“I want you to play with me.”

Vincent blinks at him. “Why? Are you bored because your real brothers don't have time for you?”

“Wrong!” Elliot really dislikes the way Vincent has phrased his question, but on second thought he thinks he understands what he means, so he adds, “And we're real brothers too.”

Both Gilbert and Vincent seem surprised by his words. They exchange a doubtful look, until Gilbert nods and smiles at Vincent first, then at Elliot.

“How about we play outside?”

*

Rubbing his arms, Elliot wonders why they wanted to play in the large gardens of the Nightray estate rather than inside where it wasn't as chilly. He's so confused that he decides to ask them, but instead of giving him a proper answer, Gilbert only scratches his cheeks which are tinted a light shade of red.

“It's less suffocating out here,” Vincent finally mumbles, looking to the side.

Elliot doesn't understand what he means, and if he's completely honest, he's not eager to find out. It's the first time his two adoptive brothers have agreed to play with him—to be fair, it's also the first time he asked—so he only wants to focus on that. This is his chance to spend time with them, maybe to already become their friends. He would really like that; maybe then he can convince his older brothers to be nicer to them.

Elliot is so pleased with himself that Gilbert's question catches him off-guard.

“So, what do you want to play?”

There's silence again, but outside it doesn't feel as suffocating as it would inside. Elliot thinks he understands the meaning behind Vincent's words a bit better now.

“I don't know,” Elliot admits after a few moments.

There are so many things they could do, so many fun games to play, yet he can't decide on a single one. It would be much easier if he knew what they liked to play, but Elliot has never seen them play at all. Gilbert and Vincent only ever spend time together or being taught by the countless teachers employed by the Nightray household. They're both older than him, so of course they also have more lessons to attend.

Elliot is jealous in a way because he can't wait to be introduced to society and become a proper part of the Nightray household, someone his family can be proud of, someone noble and worthy of respect.

All of a sudden, an idea forms inside his head. Elliot takes a deep breath and beams at the other two. “Can you teach me what it's like to attend a social gathering?”

Again, his voice is louder than intended, but the vastness of the gardens swallows what he would've been reprimanded for inside. His adoptive brothers seem taken aback. Finally, Vincent tilts his head questioningly.

“This is your one chance to play with us, and you're asking us to teach you something you're going to learn soon enough?”

“But I have to be prepared!”

Elliot sounds a bit more childish than he usually allows himself to, but it makes Gilbert chuckle, so he decides he doesn't mind too much. It's a nice sound, something he's never heard from him before. Then Gilbert nudges his brother's side, a shy smile on his lips.

“Why don't we teach him if he's so eager?”

Vincent still appears doubtful, so Elliot makes sure to remind him of something before he has the chance to refuse.

“It's an older brother's duty to teach his younger brother!”

Unable to judge the face Vincent makes at his words, Elliot holds his breath. He's never seen that look in his eyes, but when Vincent finally sighs and nods reluctantly, he feels like he's made progress for the first time.

*

Elliot stops and frowns, doing his best to drown out Vincent's almost hysterical cackling. From his spot in the shade of a large tree, Vincent has been laughing at him for two minutes straight now, and even if Gilbert has the decency to only scratch the back of his head apologetically, Elliot's pride is still wounded.

“Is this really necessary?” he asks after he's calmed down enough to not scream at Vincent.

“You wanted to know what it's like attending a ball,” Vincent says between his laughter, holding his side, “so you need to learn how to dance properly.”

At this, Elliot puffs up his cheeks, his frown deepening. While he gets the logic behind his words, he also suspects that Vincent mainly wants to continue making fun of him for constantly stepping on Gilbert's feet. By contrast, Gilbert seems sincerely worried about him. He even smiles at him encouragingly.

“Don't be upset, Elliot. I can teach you until you get better.”

Right as he's about to thank him, Elliot can hear Vincent click his tongue, all the way from where he's sitting underneath the tree. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, shooting them a look Elliot can't quite read.

“That's mean, Gil. You've never danced with me before.”

Watching how Vincent's pout slowly turns into a frown, Elliot feels the need to do something. It's his job to make them feel welcome after all, or at least that's what he decided on. And a proud member of the Nightray household doesn't go back on his word.

“Then let's all dance together! We're brothers after all!” he suggests, smiling brightly at them.

Both Gilbert and Vincent appear startled to him, although Vincent's surprise quickly turns into suspicion. Elliot hates to admit it, but the glint in his eyes makes him uncomfortable. He's seen Vincent look at his father and older brothers like this sometimes, and it makes him uneasy. But when Vincent sees the smile on Gilbert's face, the tension vanishes from his face.

“Yeah, let's do that.” Gilbert lets go of one of Elliot's hand and extends it to Vincent. “Come on, Vince. It'll be fun.”

For a while, Vincent doesn't move and Elliot almost fears that he has messed up his chance at becoming their friend. But when he finally stands up and joins them, first taking Gilbert's hand and after a moment's hesitation Elliot's as well, Elliot feels like they've grown closer, if only for a short time.

As they spin around, laughing and giggling—well, mostly Elliot, but he doesn't mind—he thinks that his father and brothers are wrong, that Gilbert and Vincent are perfectly normal children, no matter what the others say, and for a moment Elliot wishes for nothing more than for time to stop because he doesn't want this moment to end.


End file.
